His
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: Gravity Falls used to be hers. But when the Pines children woke her up, it wasn't hers anymore. She teams up with a strange speaking triangle to get it back... but could it be that she is becoming his? (Contains OC/Bill and hints at Dipper/Wendy)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**October 17th, 1712**

**Approximately 17 hours, 22 minutes, 32 seconds**

She had been denying it for weeks, but now she had to come to terms with the inevitable possibility she had pneumonia.

And her food supply . . . well, it was out. She hadn't had anything to eat for a week, and she had been running away for two years, since her 10th birthday . . . that's right, she was turning twelve in two weeks . . .

October Gravity Oaks had to accept it. She was dying. She had finally found her paradise, and she only got to enjoy it for a few hours before she had to realize this.

It wasn't _fair._

The forest was beautiful, as was the waterfall that fell majestically in the distance. She had discovered some gnomes, but they wouldn't communicate with her.

Back in New England, she had been a pretty girl, even exceptionally so. Her hair was short and brown, her eyes a beautiful baby blue, her face round and always smiling. She always wore pretty clothes.

However, here in unknown territory, her beauty was masked by her once-cream skin turned gray by illness, and covered in filth and scrapes. Her brother's clothes she had worn here were torn and dirty and far too small, showing an amount of skin that in her time was only to be revealed by a prostitute or a showgirl. Her hair was long and filled with sticks, her eyes worn and tired, now skinny beyond what may have been felt possible.

But this territory was _hers._

And now she had to die and leave it.

It wasn't _fair._

At least she could die here, in peace, however...

She felt her eyelids drooping, so she grabbed a knife and approached a particularly large tree. She thought of a name for her paradise, and she carved a message into its base . . .

_Welcome to Gravity Falls._

And she curled up under the tree and fell asleep, never to wake up alive again . . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**July 18th, 2012**

**Approximately 12 hours, 00 minutes, 45 seconds**

October was . . . awake.

She wasn't sure what to make of this.

And there were two children in front of her.

And she was . . . a ball of light?

She couldn't do anything as a ball of light, so she turned into her human form. She now had a heart-shaped face (though her skin remained gray), her now-blue hair long and well-groomed, wearing a long and black gown.

But how much time had passed? This might not do.

She studied the girl for a moment. She had a round face, wearing a strange shirt depicting a shooting star and a scandalously short skirt . . . well, to October anyway. She supposed it may be acceptable now.

She concentrated, and was suddenly much like the girl – however, she didn't have the strange metal contraption in her teeth. She wore a black hoodie with a red skull and a black skirt, as well as long black boots.

_I like this new form,_ she thought to herself.

"Uh . . . what's your name?"

She was startled when the boy spoke. It had been years since she last heard a human voice. She attempted to speak, but could not. _'I am October.'_

"Can you talk?" The girl asked.

_'Of course I can speak! Can you not hear me? Are you deaf?'_

The children just stared at her.

_'Apparently you can't hear me.'_

She just shook her head. _'I can't speak to you.'_

The boy nodded. "Well, I'm Dipper Pines and this is my sister Mabel. Can you write to tell us your name?"

She froze and knelt to the ground, attempting to write in the dirt with her pointer finger. Luckily, it worked.

"October?" The girl. Mabel.

She nodded.

"Um . . . what are you?" Dipper asked.

She wrote again. H-U-M-A-N.

"So you're a ghost!" Mabel had a moment of clarity.

October froze in fear and her head whipped around. Then she realized that, yes, if she was dead she must be a ghost. She nodded.

Awkward silence.

"Well, we'd better get going, we have stuff to do in town . . ."

The twins ran off, even though she called after them.

_'Wait . . . town? What town? Come back! Please, tell me what I missed!'_

Of course, they couldn't hear it . . .

She sighed and sat dejectedly under a tree.

"You've been dead 300 years, and there's a town where your paradise used to be."

October spun around at the sound of a voice and saw a floating yellow triangle with one eye, wearing a bow tie and top hat, his black arms crossed.

_'You can hear me?'_

"Of course I can, I'm a demon of the mind. Now, about a hundred years after your death a president fell off a cliff and named this place Gravity Falls. There's a town nearby."

_'But _I_ named it Gravity Falls!'_ She crossed her arms, fuming.

"I know."

_'This place is mine! Mine! _Mine_!'_

"Stop having a temper tantrum, it's not yours anymore. But if you help me . . . it can be yours again."

She froze, thinking. _'What do you have in mind?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**July 18th, 2012**

**Approximately 13 hours, 06 minutes, 56 seconds**

_'So we take out the twins I met and this boy you hate . . . was it Gerald?'_

"Gideon, and yes."

_'And if we do this, then we can chase the other inhabitants out and I can have my paradise back?'_

"Pretty much."

She thought for a moment. _'The twins are only here until the first day of September, correct?'_

"Yes. Then they go back to California. But that's a while from n-"

_'Can we maybe leave Dipper and Mabel out of this? After all, they did wake me up.'_

The triangle – she hadn't been told his name – thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, sure. They seem like useful kids anyway."

Then there was nothing holding her back. _'Then I'm all for it, triangle.'_

"Good. And the name's Bill Cipher, October."

_'How did you -'_

"For one thing, you wrote it in the dirt. And I know lots of things." He turned to static and showed several pictures as his voice slowed down and he repeated, "Lots of things . . ."

Well, that wasn't creepy at all. _'Gotcha. You're like an all-knowing demon. Okay.'_

"Yep!" Bill laughed a little, a slightly irritating laugh.

_'So we just need to keep the twins out of the way, the rest of your plan is perfect.'_

"Excellent."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, small and uneventful chapter, I apologize! But this thing is so successful I just ASDFGHJKL;**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**July 18th, 2012**

**Approximately 23 hours, 30 minutes, 45 seconds**

_ 'You want me to do _what_?'_

If Bill had a face, she assumed it would be set in a I'm-sorry-but-it's-too-funny-for-me-to-actually-be-sorry expression. "I just want you to go scare some locals a little bit?"

Okay, it was only expected he'd ask for this eventually. She was a ghost, after all. A dead person. Perfect for fueling a fear of the unknown. But this was too soon.

_'No, I'm not ready for this. I've only been dead for about a day -'_

"Three hundred years, October."

_'But I just woke up today, so technically I've only been dead for a day!'_ She had no idea why she was so adamantly against scaring some people, especially since they were occupying the place that had been hers.

"Honestly, October, freaking people out is fun, and I'm not really asking you to do much. Just go into the clothing store and scare some jerks!"

October took a shaky breath and looked out of the woods towards the large department store. She found it fascinating how very much she loathed each and every person that dared enter or exit its doors.

_'Fine . . .'_

"Good."

She sighed and took a few steps forward, moving towards the store. As soon as she reached the spot where the trees cleared out, however, something kept her from moving forwards any more.

She struggled to take another step forward. _'What sorcery is this?!'_ She tried to push through the invisible barrier, but it pushed back with a vengeance, landing her on her rear.

Bill moved back and forth between the end of the trees. "Nothing's stopping me."

October let out an infuriated wail and tried one more time, this time getting sent into a tree.

"I think we've found your limit, October Oaks."

_'You mean I can't leave the forest?'_

"Exactly."

_'So I'm worthless in this partnership.'_

"We'll find a way to get you through. We just need to go around and test the barrier."

She groaned. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
